The North American Energy Commission
The North American Energy Commission or more commonly known after the Great War, New Age Energy Commission, is an independent, government/Enclave funded group of scientists who managed to survive the nuclear blasts by cryogenically freezing themselves in the Matza Building. Lead by Dr. Patrick Spawlding, the group hopes to remake an element called "Nitidium" to create a better world. History Formed in 2052 after Texas was revealed to be withered of all oil supplies and US forced itself into Mexico. The North American Energy Commission was founded by the US Government in hopes of discovering a new, more efficient energy and preventing the Great War. Dr. Patrick Spawlding offered to lead the group in Montana and North Dakota as they were experiencing a rare Oil Boom, giving them a chance to research on alternative fuel sources. Things took a turn for the worse when in 2057, The Grand Canyon was removed Statehood and they realized that soon enough their state would follow. They became thankful when in 2060, Vault 66 began to become constructed in the newly drained Lake Sacajawea. Research began to slow down, as a new rival began to raise from the ruins of the oil boom, The Leaders of Independent Coal Companies. In 2064, A huge breakthrough was made, but all was too late. North Dakota and parts of Montana had run dry on oil and mining of Uranium could begin in Lake Sacajawea. In 2070, Gas prices continue to raise and no breakthroughs have been made. A local paper in the town of Endsville claims that "The N.A.E.C. is wasting money that could be used for resources!" But Patrick Spawlding ignores the claims, his group continue the research. In 2076, A massive breakthrough is made, but by now the state is starving from price-inflation on many of it's food products. Due to a massive droughts caused each year by the draining of Lake Sacajawea, farms slowly suffer. The N.A.E.C. claims that "Nitidium" should be out by 2078. Restoring morale across the states. In 2077, "Nitidium" is completed and research begins to create a chamber in which energy can be formed from. The research team continues researching it nonstop until air-raid sirens are heard. Patrick Spawlding, in hoping of saving his "Nitidium" hides it in a specialized containment unit and dashes for the Cryo-beds in the basement. He sets each one for 50 Years, thinking that all radiation will be cured by then. On October 23, 2077; When the bombs dropped, the "Nitidium" is destroyed by the attack and all the cryo-beds malfunction at once, resetting them from range of 5 Seconds to 200 Years. Post-War Not much is known about the N.A.E.C. after the Great War, it is a known fact that they still operate in North Dakota, or the Badlands Territory, but their building is trapped under rubble and debris. Many locals from surrounding towns, like Endsville, have reported seeing strange lights and sounds coming from the building. It is unknown how many survivors of the project their were, as the building seems almost inaccessible however, one scientist escaped and moved to the town of Endsville. Though, he is very uneasy about talking about his escape. Organization Government It remains known that the government within the N.A.E.C. is that of a classic communist government. Where there is one leader who controls everything and everyone else is in a lower ranking level but all treated equally, Patrick Spawlding chose this government ideal because it made progress that much faster and easier to accomplish their goal. Patrick Spawlding calls himself "Head of Science" and the others are "Pawns of Science", making everyone who works for him lower in rank of him. Military It is assumed that because the N.A.E.C. was founded by American Government officials, that one of the allies may be The US Enclave Remnants, though this is doubtful as no signs prove this. But suspicions grow as people who try to enter, never return. Other than this theory, there is no known military-position within the complex of the N.A.E.C. Category:Groups Category:Badlands